Make Me Wish
by play with the immogen
Summary: Malam itu adalah malam pertama bagi keduanya... pertama kalinya dalam hidup, terlibat sedemikian jauh... secara fisikal. Mungkin juga emosional. Warning: boy X boy, SasuNaru, lemony goodness, last chapter updated!
1. Chapter 1

Make Me Wish

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Dan Shayne Ward beserta lagunya berjudul 'You Make Me Wish'. Lagu yang sangat 'mengundang imajinasi' dan... sedikit saia ubah di tiap kata 'girl' demi kepentingan cerita m/m saia...

A/N : My FIRST M-rated!! And it's specially dedicated to The One and Only : Nyi Ero~ *diseret paksa Nyi masuk ruang detensi ero dojo*

Warning : Boys Love (Gak terima yaoi GAK USAH BACA n Nge-flame!) Lime Squash, AU... (cukup ga?)

XxX

Sasuke tengah mencari space kosong di parkir basement gelap itu, saat telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Mengapa di gedung perkantoran setinggi 42 lantai begini masih ada saja sinyal masuk sih? Itu tidak bagus.

Terutama kalau yang menelpon itu Sakura.

Sasuke menekan tombol reject tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Oleh siapapun, terutama keluarganya, dan seorang perempuan yang selalu mengklaim diri sebagai calon menantu keluarga Uchiha di masa depan. Malam ini saja, ia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Sendiri.

Sekalipun ia agak ragu dengan keputusannya ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang, sampai ia sudah menemukan tempat parkir dan seharusnya sudah turun dari mobil Lexus biru nya. Ia masih terduduk diam dan menghela nafas.

Sejenak ia merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu undangan berwarna ungu tua dengan corak keemasan.

**69 UNDER: **_**Delirious Night**_

**-Special Invitation // VIP Passcard-**

Sasuke mengamati kartu itu sekali lagi. Baiklah, tidak ada yang salah dengan mencoba.

#

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari lift, berjalan lurus ke sebuh ruangan tak jauh didepannya. Ruangan di lantai ke 40 itu sekilas tampak biasa saja. Kecuali penjagaan yang cukup ketat di depan pintu dan barisan orang-orang yang umumnya adalah laki-laki.

Mungkin dalam pengamatan kedua, sudah ada yang bisa menebak tempat apa itu.

Lihat saja neon-neon yang menarik mata itu. Atau dengarkan suara musik bertempo cepat di dalam, beserta suara dentingan gelas sekaligus jejakkan kaki berirama ke lantai.

Ya, itu klub malam.

Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah seorang konservatif yang belum pernah datang ke tempat hiburan malam.

Yang membuat ini semua berbeda adalah...

...klub malam ini, yang disebut '69 UNDER'...

Merupakan klub untuk kaum gay.

Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan akan datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Ia tahu kakaknya yaitu Itachi, CEO perusaahan partner nya seperti Gaara, atau partner kerja sehari-harinya; Kakashi... semua adalah pengunjung tempat ini.

Mereka sebenarnya sudah sering mengajaknya ikut. Tapi ia selalu menolak.

Selalu menyebut-nyebut alasan pekerjaannya. Ataupun statusnya yang sering diklaim sesuka hati oleh Sakura.

Padahal Itachi ataupun Kakashi, yang sama-sama petinggi seperti Sasuke, tahu jelas Sasuke tidak pernah mencintai Sakura.

Sama seperti ia tidak pernah mencintai perempuan manapun di muka bumi ini.

Nyatanya, Sasuke lebih tertarik pada laki-laki. Ia sendiri tahu itu sejak masih SMA.

Sasuke memang betul-betul bisa menjadi perfeksionis kalau sudah masalah 'peraturan' dan 'sirkumstansi'. Perjodohannya dengan putri keluarga Haruno itu dilakukan hanya demi keluarga dan menjaga stabilitas namanya sehari-hari.

Namun setelah waktu berjalan, Sasuke menyadari beberapa kawannya yang sudah meninggalkan orientasi masyarakat pun bisa hidup stabil, jadi mengapa dirinya tidak bisa menjadi diri sendiri?

Kemudian datanglah undangan klub itu dari Kakashi untuk ke-delapan belas kalinya, dan Sasuke akhirnya menerima.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang.

Matanya hanya menatap dingin pada si penjaga pintu yang sedang meneliti kartu undangannya. Kalau dari cerita Gaara, dengan kartu itu ia bisa masuk tanpa harus antri dan menikmati berbagai eksklusivitas lainnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Uchiha-sama," si penjaga pintu, seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang bajunya terlihat seperti gorden diselempang asal itu menyebut namanya dengan segan. Uchiha bukan nama sembarangan. "Lewat sini."

Sasuke mengernyit sedikit ketika laki-laki itu membukakan pintu lain di samping pintu utama.

"Silahkan. Sebagai pemilik Violet Passcard, anda punya akses khusus ke klub kami. Akses ini akan membawa anda ke posisi paling strategis untuk menikmati acara apapun yang ada," jelasnya dengan suara lembut saat Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, "Satu lagi, Uchiha-sama,"

"Hn?"

"Anda mendapatkan pesan dari Kakashi-sama dan Jiraiya-sama pemilik klub kami, Anda diminta untuk menikmati show spesial kami malam ini, dan mengatakan pendapat Anda kepada mereka kelak."

Sasuke menatap laki-laki berpapan namakan 'Juugo' itu lekat, menanti kalau ada pesan lanjutan. Tapi Juugo tak berkata apapun lagi.

"Itu saja?"

"Ya," Juugo setengah menunduk.

"Hn. Jam berapa acara spesial ini dimulai?" Sasuke bertanya sedikit tertarik, ia tidak pernah sekalipun meremehkan selera ataupun perkataan dua orang kenalan yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tak lebih dari 20 menit lagi," Juugo melihat jamnya sebentar, "untuk sementara silahkan nikmati waktu Anda."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk buram saat Juugo kembali ke tugasnya menjaga pintu utama.

Malam ini nampaknya tidak akan buruk.

#

Sasuke menenggak Red Liquour nya seraya melihat sekeliling. Bar khusus tamu VIP ini memang betul-betul strategis. Ia bisa melihat cukup jelas kerumunan manusia yang menggerakan tubuh mereka dengan liar di lantai dansa sana.

Jangan mengharapkan Sasuke untuk turun melantai. Sekalipun musik yang dimainkan memang mampu menggugah sel tubuhnya, Sasuke tidak merasa ada keharusan untuk membiarkan tubuhnya diambil kendali.

Lagipula dia tidak punya pasangan. Dan turun melantai untuk mencari pasangan bukanlah gaya seorang Uchiha.

Meski jauh di dalam hatinya, ia berharap ia memiliki satu.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling lagi, seharusnya tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum acara spesial itu dimulai dan minumnya kini sudah habis.

Kemana si bartender berkepala nanas itu pergi? Sasuke malah menemukan beberapa laki-laki yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dari atas sampai bawah, membuatnya risih setengah mati. Apalagi semakin lama tatapan itu malah makin bernafsu. Sasuke sebisa mungkin menjaga sikap, ia tetap mepertahankan postur aristokratiknya, mengicirikan tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Uchiha bisa mengeluarkan aura dingin mematikannya di saat-saat tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

Tadinya, Sasuke ingin tetap memain-mainkan gelas kosongnya itu, tapi sudut matanya menangkap kedatangan seseorang dari samping.

Betul-betul ada yang nekat mendatanginya? Waw, klub malam memang 'bukan' tempat yang biasa.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah tangan yang cukup mungil menepuk bahunya, namun tidak menengok barang sedikitpun.

"Hei," terdengar si pemilik tangan itu bersuara.

Suaranya termasuk tinggi untuk seorang laki-laki. Tapi disana juga terdapat nada serak yang basah.

Menggoda. Itulah identifikasi pertama yang dapat dilakukan syaraf pendengaran Sasuke.

Maka ia pun menolehkan wajahnya sedikit, menemukan tangan kecoklatan eksotis yang sedari tadi beristirahat di bahunya.

"Apa kamu Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa orang ini termasuk penjilat gila harta yang biasa menempel pada keluarganya?

Mata Sasuke tak pelak meneliti penampilan pemuda itu.

Baju luarannya adalah hoodie berwarna jingga gelap dengan garis ala racer berwarna hitam pekat di lengan kirinya. Dan sebagai bawahan... ia mengenakan celana jeans pucat yang super pendek.

Sekilas baju itu kekanakan sekali, seakan-akan pemuda itu memang remaja yang salah masuk ke klub semacam ini.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke menemukan bahwa pemuda ini...cukup atraktif.

Rambutnya yang pirang pendek digaya acak, seperti baru bangun tidur..

Mata biru muda yang bersinar lurus, mencolok kontras dengan kulit tan miliknya...

Dan apa itu... enam garis teramat halus di pipinya yang membuat wajahnya tampak... liar.

Belum lagi leher jenjang dan kaki mungil yang tampak terlatih kuat di bawah sana...

...anak ini, lebih dari atraktif.

Dia sungguh sensual.

"Hei, kau! Jawab dulu, apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

Suara lantang yang teramat vokal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit menyeringai angkuh, "Ya."

Pemuda itu sejenak menghela nafas lega lalu kembali berkata, "Arrgh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini dari tadi sih?"

"Kau tak bisa lihat, aku sedang menikmati waktuku...dobe," Sasuke memancing.

"Aku tahu– APA KATAMUU? Gah, dasar kau TEME!" pemuda itu setengah meraung.

Suara yang sangat vokal. Meski harusnya bisa terdengar lebih jelas kalau saja tidak hingar-bingar seperti ini.

Sasuke jadi ingin tahu sevokal apa lagi suara anak ini di tempat tidur.

"Kenapa lagi kau melihat ke arahku seperti itu?" dia memprotes lagi, namun Sasuke tetap menatap stagnan padanya, "kau tahu, kalau kau menunggu Shikamaru melayanimu di sini, kau hanya membuang waktumu!"

Jarang betul ada orang yang sebegini blak-blakan langsung ke tujuan, Sasuke jadi kian penasaran.

"Kalau kau memang punya kartu ungu sial itu, kau bisa mendapatkan bartender pribadi untukmu sendiri! Shikamaru tadi sedang kosong, dan sekarang ia minta tolong padaku untuk bilang supaya ku cari bartender pribadimu saja," ia menjelaskan dengan terburu-buru.

Sasuke hanya setengah mendengarkan. Bukan salahnya kalau bibir merah anak ini lebih menarik matanya.

"Hei kau teme~, dengar tidak?"

Dan muka yang setengah merenggut itu, astaga... Sasuke belum mau kehilangan kendalinya!

"Hmm, dobe. Kau benar-benar tidak lihat aku mendengarkanmu ya?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara setengah menyindir.

"Gah! Terserah apa katamu... Kau cari bartender pribadimu itu sendiri, oke?"

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, matanya kini ganti menatap dalam ke mata pemuda pirang di depannya.

Mata mereka berdua bertemu dan bertatapan cukup lama, namun anak itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan berlalu.

Padahal Sasuke belum tahu namanya siapa.

Dipanggil pun nampaknya tiada guna karena tahu-tahu anak itu sudah menyeruak ke tengah keramaian.

#

Tak lama kemudian, saat Sasuke naik ke lantai 2 khusus VIP, lampu mulai dimatikan dan musik pun terhenti sejenak.

Kini ganti lampu sorot bernuansa ungu dan hijau berpendar-pendar di sekitar panggung. Warna musik pun berubah menjadi lebih hidup dan festivalistik.

Show utama sudah akan dimulai.

Sasuke memang sudah sengaja naik kemari. Lantai dua ini sebenarnya lebih mirip sebuah meja bar melayang. Bentuk bundar dengan jari-jari 3 meter dan digerakkan oleh semacam crane dari atas untuk naik turun, sengaja dirancang bagi para tamu eksklusif yang ingin meikmati keliaran malam sekaligus kembali ke alam privasi mereka di hitungan yang sama.

Juga untuk menikmati layanan spesial dari penampil show utama saat acara berjalan.

Perlahan suara musik pembuka semakin jelas terdengar dan pendaran lampu sorot semakin cepat.

Sasuke menengok sekitarnya, tak lebih dari 10 orang sesama tamu eksklusif ada di sekitarnya. Semuanya menjaga sikap mereka seraya tetap mengicirikan ketertarikan, sementara para pengunjung yang di bawah sudah mulai menggerakan tubuh mereka lebih liar dan bertepuk tangan menyambut acara puncak.

Lantai bergerak ini mulai beranjak tepat ke atas himpunan keramaian ketika musik betul-betul terdengar.

_I know that you notice__ since walking through door, yeah_

_The sexiest body is dancing on the floor, yeah_

Panggung menyala, menampilkan seorang pria berpenampilan atraktif di sana, seorang yang dipanggil Neji.

Neji, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang coklat kehitaman. Ia mengenakan semacam kaus putih lengan panjang yang kelonggaran dan bawahannya adalah celana coklat tua yang memilki banyak robekan dan rantai.

Pemuda itu mulai maju ke bibir panggung dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya tanpa malu-malu. Wajah nya yang mengicirikan kepolosan segera berganti menjadi menggoda dan jauh dari kesan suci.

Pinggulnya bergerak sugestif, seakan menandakan masih ada yang akan datang.

Dan nyatanya, datanglah seorang pemuda lain ke tengah panggung.

Yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dengan ikat-ikat jingga di lengannya dan bawahan celana super pendek.

...Dia itu pemuda pirang yang tadi.

_You move your body like I never see before, yeah_

_You make me wish that I didn't have a girlfriend_

Sasuke bisa merasakan gelora yang memuncak saat kemunculannya. Gelora para lelaki lain di bawah sana dan geloranya sendiri. Siapa namanya mereka sebut-sebut tadi?

Naruto.

Dia lah satu-satunya yang mampu menangkap perhatian Sasuke setelah sekian lama.

Tubuh Naruto bergerak binal secara vertikal ke sebuah tiang di panggung. Pole dance, itu yang biasa orang bilang, dan Sasuke juga sudah pernah liat beberapa kali.

Namun yang satu ini tampak jauh berbeda.

Jemari nya yang menggerayangi tiang dengan cekatan, semenatara pinggulnya yang terpamerkan itu mengayun penuh tenaga. Mata biru terangnya kini bersinar temaram, tertutupi nafsu dan keinginan yang liar. Kini Naruto mengaitkan sebelah kakinya di tiang, yang lainnya dipanjangkan dalam satu garis lurus. Lehernya yang dijenjangkan kebelakang berkilat dihiasi air yang mengucur. Kemudian ia meliukkan tubuhnya dalam gerakan terpatah....

Horizontal Tango (1). Dance between The Sheet.

Hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke ingat ketika melihatnya.

Tetapi mata itu teteap berkonsentrasi penuh mengikuti pergerakan Naruto. Sasuke tak ingin kehilangan mangsanya setelah sekian lama. Tak juga ketika Naruto menemani Neji di bibir panggung dan mereka berdua melakukan service berupa ciuman singkat sebelum Neji berpindah posisi.

Naruto kini berada di tengah panggung.. Lampu sorot keunguan dirahakan padanya, ia siap menggeliatkan tubuhnya sekali lagi. Atas, dan bawah... Tak hentinya Naruto menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri. Sesekali ia bergerak sedikit lebih maju, membiarkan beberapa penonton yang terhanyut di bawah sana menyentuh tubuhnya sedikit-sedikit. Hanya sebentar, Naruto kemudian mundur kembali seraya memainkan kaki jenjangnya, kali ini seorang penampil pembantu yang menggunakan topeng muncul entah darimana dan mengikuti gerakan liar Naruto dari belakang.

Seakan-akan keduanya tengah melakukan persetubuhan di atas panggung.

_It's crazy_

_So crazy the way your body shaked_

_I almost forgetting control when you get naked_

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ya, dia menjadi sangat terangsang sekarang. Tapi, yah, dia menjadi cemburu dengan siapapun yang kini tengah menari bersma Naruto.

Liukan itu...dan geliat tubuh itu... Tangan yang menjalar ke segala arah... serta mata yang meminta kepuasan lain. Sasuke tak pernah mengerti mengapa permpuan manapun tak ada yang bisa membuat daya tarik sehebat ini untuknya.

_Because baby, baby, baby_

_You don't have to work it_

_You make me wish that I didn't have a girlfriend_

Mandadak, mata keduanya bertemu. Sasuke terpaku sebentar. Sementara Naruto terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya, kali ini ia sudah menurunkan resleting jaket kulitnya, sekalipun matanya juga tertuju pada Sasuke seorang.

Ia melewatkan satu langkah dalam tarian.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan, mungkin ia punya harapan kalau si bocah itu memang lebih berkonsentrasi padanya.

Lalu, seperti semakin melengkapi kemauan Sasuke, bar melayang yang ditempatinya bergerak ke bibir panggung. Dengan pengontrolan crane yang tepat, kini bar itu sudah tersambung tepat di sisi panggung.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerakan tubuh Naruto dari samping, melemparkan pandangan menginginkan tubuh itu untuk berada di bawahnya. Menyentuhnya, memasukinya, memilikinya...

Dan ia yakin, Naruto sadar pandangan macam apa yang menelanjangi drinya sedari tadi.

Karena ia telah membalas pandangan itu.

Dan setelah aksi stunt itu berakhir, Naruto melangkah dengan seduktif ke arah Sasuke, diirngi tatapan iri puluhan laki-laki di barisan depan.

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto sekilas, sebelum Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggigit telinga Sasuke pelan. Didorongnya pundak Sasuke menjauh, dalam cara yang liar namun tidak kasar sama sekali.

_(Dance with me)_

_Do you wanna dance with me, boy? _

_Just for a little while..._

_(Dance with me)_

_Don't you wanna danced me, boy?_

_Yeah..._

Naruto duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Kakinya yang telah dilebarkan membuat sesuatu diantara mereka bersentuhan dibawah sana. Dan ia pun mulai menggesekkan pinggulnya ke pinggul Sasuke sementara tangannya mengait manja ke tengkuk pucat itu.

Tangan Naruto merambah pipi Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu bertatapan mata dengannya. Mata Naruto yang penuh dengan nafsu... Sasuke tahu itu. Iapun tak menolak ketika bibir panas itu menjalari bibirnya, menjilati dengan liar seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya. Keluar masuk ke dalam bibirnya, naik turun...menjejalajah rahang dan buah adam yang berdegup naik turun.

Kecupan panas, gesekan-gesekan nakal, dan suara-suara rendah yang menggaung manja ke telinganya...

Sasuke tahu betul tubuhnya tak dapat berbohong. Darah mengalir deras ke arah selatan, dan bagian tervital dari tubuhnya pun menegang.

"Ummmh.."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar desahan yang dukeluarkan Naruto. Tapi bocah satu itu tak juga mengehentikan kecupan dan gesekkan yang dilakukannya. Sebaliknya Sasuke dapat merasakan justru ia semakin bersikukuh melakukannya.

Tangan Sasuke pun kini ikut bekerja. Pertama ia meraba kepala Naruto, mulai menarik rambut pemuda itu. Memaksa Naruto memasukkan lidah itu lebih dalam lagi ke rongga mulutnya.

Lalu ke bagian depan tubuhnya.

Ia melepas paksa jaket kulit Naruto, meninggalkan nya hanya menggunakan kaus ketat berwarna putih yang kontras dengan warna tan di kulit. Awalnya ia hanya meremas pundak mungil Naruto, lalu turun ke lengan dan menyerang rusuk serta dada yang terlatih di sana. Tapi kemudian Sasuke menemukan titik lain yang sedari tadi memang sudah diincarnya. Ada puting yangmulai mengkaku di sana dan dengan sengaja, Sasuke malah menyentuhkan tangan dinginnnya. .

"Nggghh.." nafas Naruto setengah tercekat.

Jari Sasuke yang dingin

Menekan, memutar, lalu di tekan lagi.. Panas, Naruto dapat merasakan seperti ada tombol yang serentak aktif di seluruh bagian tersensitiv tubuhnya.

Senyum di wajah Sasuke semakin melebar di tengah nafasnya yang juga makin menderu.

Dari balik celana jeans pendek naruto yang agak tebal, dirasakannya sesuatu yaang mulai basah..

Tubuh Sasuke menggelinyang sedikit. Rasa di saat alat vital mereka berdua bersentuhan memang agak perih...namun juga nikmat.

"N-naruto.." Sasuke memanggil nama itu di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tangannya kini mengelus bagian belakang tubuh Naruto yang membulat sempurna.

Dia hampir melenguh gusar dibuatnya... Bagian yang kencang itu, sungguh tidak sabar untuk dijadikannya sebagai milik.

Membayangkannya saja membuat kepunyaan Sasuke makin membesar.

"Nnggh.."

Naruto mendesah lagi sebelum ia menarik ciumannya. Mukanya merah padam. Ia tak berani menatap wajah pelanggan satu ini.

Sungguh terlarang, penari sepertinya jatuh tergoda akan seorang pelanggan.

Tapi, jika 'ketegangan' yang mulai basah di sana tak kunjung mereda, dan malah berkembang secara perlahan...

...daatkah ia berharap lelaki bermata gelap di hadapannya juga merasakan keinginan yang sama dengannya?

Naruto secara ragu-ragu menundukkan kepalanya..

Entah sejak kapan klub ini serasa seperti klub privat, tapi yang diharapkannya adalah semua pelanggan kali ini lebih memerhatikan Neji daripada dirinya.

Naruto menyentuh ragu-ragu 'kepunyaan' Sasuke.. Sasuke hanya menahan nafasnya kuat-kuat, satu-satunya tanda yang diberikan adalah melebarkan kakinya, memberikan akses lebih untuk satu-satunya mahluk yang mampu memikatnya setelah sekian lama.

Melihat ini, Naruto tersenyum nakal. Dia tak salah untuk berharap.

Ia menatap mata Sasuke lurus-lurus. Menginginkan lelaki ini untuk sadar dari nafsu yang bahkan mulai menutupi bola matanya.

Karena ia siap untuk memberikan lebih...

"Hei teme," bisiknya di telinga Sasuke, tangannya melonggarkan dasi Sasuke dan mulai mempreteli kancing jas eksekutif yang dikenakan Sasuke "mau main ke tingkatan yang lebih seru?"

Sasuke terkesiap, tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia balik menatap naruto, sesaat sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi saat tubuhnya tengah 'panas' seperti ini..

Kaki Naruto disilangkan, ia beranjak berdiri, "Setelah pulang, di pintu belakang."

...

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang masih basah. Entah saliva siapa di sana. Inderanya hanya mendeteksi lagu yang telah terhenti...rupanya musik telah lama usai dan kerumunan pun sudah menyurut.

Mereka sepertinya keasikan tadi..

..dan keasyikan itu masih akan berlanjut, sampai pagi nanti.

XxX

TBC

XxX

(1) Horizontal Tango = hubungan seks. Apa lagi coba? XDD Err, ini istilah saia dapet dari fic Yuri, jadi yaahh..nggak tahu lah..=.="

End Note's:

Gyaaaa~ cerita rate M macam apa ini?! Ancur! Gaje! Rusaakk! Mugyyaaaa~ untuk senpai-senpai yang lebih mahir, ataupun readers yang punya kritisasi tinggi.. augiie mohon bimbingannya lewat reviewww! Sangat butuh bimbingannyaaaaa~*bows*

See you in 2nd chap ^_^;


	2. Chapter 2

Make Me Wish

Author : play with the immogen

Warning: Yaoi (rasa) Lemon (bungkus) swearing

A/N: gyaaaaaaaaaaa~ kenapa saia parno banget? Mogyaaaa~ *teriak gaje lagi* Terima kasih buat review yang sagat mendukung... hhe, seneng ada yang bilang chap percobaan abal kemarin itu bagus *wink*. Reply di bawah, yosh!!

XxX

2nd Chap

XxX

Lampu depan Lexus itu berkedip dua kali, tanda bagi Naruto kalau pintu sudah dibuka sedari jauh dengan remote key. Oleh Sasuke Uchiha tentunya.

"Masuklah," ucap Sasuke, yang kini telah melepas jas dan dasinya.

Naruto menatap sesaat dengan pautan di wajah. Nada suara memerintah itu masih terdengar tidak nyaman di telinganya. Betulkah dia ini laki-laki yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya semenjak lama seprti tadi?

"Butuh kubukakan pintunya sekalian?"

Naruto meraung jengah. Dia kan bukan perempuan!

"Hmph."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya cepat, si brengsek Uchiha ini mendengus menertawainya! "Teme~"

"...Uchiha-sama."

Muncul suara lain dari tengah kegelapan lapangan parkir. Dengan langkah tegap, sosok berbadan besar muncul mendekat. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Juugo yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

Juugo setengah membungkukkan diri, "Harap anda tidak lupa apa yang sudah dipesankan tadi."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, tidak terlalu mengerti.

Ia lantas menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Naruto lalu kembali berkonsentrasi penuh hormat pada Sasuke. " Pendapat anda....kepada Tuan Jiraiya."

Sasuke lantas menghela nafas. Hampir saja ia lupa.

"Hn," Sasuke mendehem dan mulai membuka pintu setlah menyadari Naruto sudah naik terlebih dulu, "akan kubicarakan nanti."

Juugo menunduk sekali lagi ketika Sasuke sudah benar-benar ada di kursi pengemudi. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara mesin mobil yang mulai dinyalakan, lampu tembak menyorotkan sinarnya jauh-jauh, mengenai tubuh besar lelaki berambut sapu itu.

"Selamat malam Uchiha-sama...."

Mobil itu berbelok, lekas-lekas menyusuri parkiran lantai 42 untuk segera keluar.

"...dan juga untukmu, Naruto-sama."

XxX

"Bye, bye... Ojii-san!" Naruto melambai riang ke arah seorang satpam tua yang menjaga stan karcis gedung. Pria itu hanya tersenyum arif, sekalipun terlihat ia agak heran melihat Naruto diantar mobil.

"Besok kita ketemu lagi ya–, OUCH!" ucapan Naruto berubah menjadi pekik sakit sesaat, "kau~ kenapa langsung tutup jendelanya, hah? Aku belum selesai bilang ke satpam itu untuk menyampaikan salamku ke istrinya yang tengah hamil tua!"

Sasuke tak menampakkan perubahan emosi berarti, "Sudah jauh. Dia juga sudah terlalu tua untuk mendengar tiap kata darimu dengan jelas, dobe."

"Teme~" Naruto sekali lagi meraung kesal. Ia kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya keras ke senderan jok kulit mahal berwarn hitam. Oh, andai saja ia tahu betapa wajah nya yang terpaut, bahasa tubuhnya yang liar, dan suaranya yang emosional itu... bisa membangunkan hasrat liar lelaki di sampingnya.

Mobil itu meluncur pelan di jalan malam yang gelap. Masih cukup banyak mobil berlalu lalang. Di sini memang distrik bisnis, jangan diharap semua sudah terlelap di pukul hampir setengah dua belas malam.

Sebaliknya, kehidupan 'lain' bahkan mulai merebak di pinggiran jalan. Beberapa mobil sport mewah...kerumunan perempuan dan beberapa lelaki... cekikikan-cekikikan yang mengawang bersama asap rokok di udara...

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya ke jalur yang lebih tengah. Tidak mau melihat barisan pria yang mengalami depresi seksual... serta wanita malam yang berlomba-lomba memakai riasan tebal dan pakaian ketat yang menyesakkan tubuh.

Hah, tidak masalah mereka mau pakai apa sebenarnya. Dia memang tidak suka wanita. Dan sebagai Uchiha, dia juga benci barang murahan. Jadi gabungan antar keduanya jelas tidak menarik hati.

Sasuke meneliti Naruto dari sudut matanya. Jelas-jelas si pirang itu sadar perpindahan jalur mobil yang dipercepat tadi. Dia kini menatap lama ke arah Sasuke. Agak tidak sopan sebenarnya. Apa ada hal lain di kepalanya? Sasuke berusaha agar tidak memberi respon terlebih dulu.

"Hei," Naruto akhirnya memecah keheningn terlebih dahulu, "...yang tadi itu... Kau... punya urusan apa dengan Jiraiya?"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas lalu kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir. "Hanya sedikit urusan kecil."

"Soal apa?"

Sasuke tidak menduga ditanyai seperti itu. Agak aneh ditanyai begitu...oleh seorang penari malam yang baru saja kau kenal. Bukannya ia merendahkan, sebaliknya ia selalu menghormati orang lain. Setidaknya, ia berusaha. Meski kemudian orang justru mengecapnya angkuh. Entah dia yang salah bertingkah atau mereka yang memang salah paham. Tapi ia memang jelek dalam hal komunikasi.

Jadi bagaimana ia mau bilang ia disuruh mengungkapkan pendapatnya soal penampilan spesial di klub tadi...soal penampilan Naruto tadi, tepat kepada Naruto-nya sendiri?

Sasuke sedang tidak ingin membuat orang lain merasa kesal. Merasa rendah ataupun dijadikan objek. Terlebih, Naruto bukanlah objek.

Dia begitu hidup...dan berharga. Setidaknya, begitulah di mata Sasuke.

Jangan tanya mengapa ia menjadi romantis bodoh di tengah malam larut begini. Ini pengalaman pertamanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ah, tidak... rasanya juga ini pertama kali ia jatuh cinta.

"....hei!"

Sasuke mengerjap sekali. Suara Naruto membangunkannya dari tengah-tengah arus pikirannya. Suara yang hebat. Dan, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tetap menggoda.

Yang pertama kali ditangkap mata Sasuke adalah pergerakan menyerong yang dilakukan Naruto. Kaki coklat jenjang itu kini merapat, bahkan hampir menyilang. Dan imajinasi Sasuke makin menjadi-menjadi, melihat kedua tungkai itu bergesekan tanpa suara.

Naruto kini lebih dekat kepadanya. Sikunya hampir bersentuhan dengan senderan jok Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menolehkan wajahnya sedikit. Tetap membagi perhatiannya dengan arus jalan.

Arus? Yeah, seperti ada arus saja. Mereka sudah keluar dari distrik dan kini berada di jalan yang sepi. Berhentilah di tengah jalan sekalipun dan lakukan hal yang sudah ingin mereka lakukan dari 2 jam-an lalu, tidak akan ada yang melihat ataupun protes. Itu cuma alasan.

"Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya. Namun matanya tetap menatap lekat Sasuke, "Tidak akan kau jawab...?"

"Hn–," jawaban singkat Sasuke itu pun terputus. Nafas pemuda itu tertahan begitu sadar kemana arah tangan Naruto bergerak. Menyusuri dashboard, menuruni tungkai rem dengan gerakan perlahan...sebelum akhirnya beristirahat di lutut kiri Sasuke.

Tangan yang dingin karena AC itu serasa mengirimkan ribuan volt ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"...bila aku memintanya sekali lagi?"

Seperti laba-laba yang tipis dan cantik tertimpa cahaya, jemari coklat itu naik beberapa senti ke atas paha Sasuke. Syaraf tubuh Sasuke mulai mengencang, Naruto dapat merasakannya dan berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum...betapa ia ingin menjadikannya permainan sebentar, tapi ia harus memuaskan keingintahuannya dulu. Masih ada niat bersikeras di mata Sasuke.

"...meski aku berjanji tidak akan menerima itu gratis saja?"

Sasuke merasakan adrenalinnya mengalir deras. Tangan itu kini beristirahat di dekat pangkal pahanya.

"...sekalipun aku memohon padamu, Sa-su-ke-sa-ma...?" kali itu Naruto berbisik nakal ke telinga Sasuke. Mengeja nama pria itu per suku kata, menambahkan helaan nafas yang selama ini hanya didengar di film dewasa.

Dan mobil itu pun terhenti dengan tarikan rem yang kencang.

Sasuke terus berusaha keras menahan diri, dan si dobe satu ini justru menantangnya secara frontal? Sungguh, bukan orang biasa yang berani mencobai seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke kini menolehkan wajahnya, menemukan mata Naruto yang masih menatapnya lurus-lurus.

Bukan hanya isyarat menggoda yang ada di sana, tapi juga tekad, keberanian, dan... kecerdasan. Mata itu bersinar tanpa ragu penuh kesenangan. Mengapa pemilik mata yang begitu bersih seperti dirinya bekerja di tempat temaram seperti klub gay? Sasuke belum menemukan perkiraan jawaban.

"Masih berkeras?" Naruto bertanya ringan.

"Tidak bisa kau lihat dengan matamu, dobe?" Sasuke mencemooh seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Seutas seringai muncul di wajah Naruto. Kemudian berubah menjadi kekehan kecil.

Suara tawa renyah lantas memenuhi sudut mobil...lalu menelusupi kepala Sasuke. Mata hitamnya menatap kabur ke bibir merah yang kini bergetar dalam tawa dan deretan gigi putih rapi di sana. Mungkin ia setengah terhipnotis, namun ekspresi beku itu tak banyak memudar.

"Dasar si brengsek," Naruto kini menyenderkan diri kembali ke jendela sisinya.

"Bukan kau yang pertama kali bilang begitu," Sasuke membalas sekenanya.

"Oh ya?"

"Hn."

"Tapi pasti hanya aku yang memanggilmu 'teme' di depan mukamu..."

"Hn."

"Hei~ apa sih 'hn' itu?" raut riang penuh canda itu menghilang dari wajah Naruto, "trademark mu?"

"Hn."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menatap gemas kepada Sasuke. Sambil mengulum bibirnya ia kemudian kembali mendekatkan diri, mengamati Sasuke dari rambut hingga pangkal lehernya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas hangat pemuda itu yang berhembus ke lehernya.

"Apa sih? Apa ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokan mu?"

Cukup sampai di situ. Keluguan Naruto tidak membantu Sasuke untuk menahan dirinya.

Disentuhnya dagu Naruto, membawanya lebih dekat. Dan sebelum hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memposisikan wajahnya...membawa bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

Mata Naruto membeliak sesaat. Bibir Sasuke menekan bibirnya kuat-kuat, memaksanya untuk membuka.

"Aku ingin kau mengeceknya untukku, dobe..." Sasuke berujar pelan seraya menjilati bibir bagian bawah Naruto yang mulai memerah.

"A-apa?" suaranya bergetar. Matanya terpejam, merasakan perlahan air yang mulai membasahi bibir dan dagunya.

Sasuke menjauh sesaat, menggeserkan tubuhnya sehingga ia lebih jelas melihat Naruto. "Bibirku, tenggorokanku....apapun. Periksa baik-baik apakah memang ada sesuatu di sana," Sasuke menarik kerah jaket hitam Naruto, "periksa."

Dan sekali lagi ia mengecup pemuda dihadapannya. Kali ini, ia mengundang lidah Naruto untuk masuk, menuntun lidah itu untuk menjelajahi tiap titik dalam mulutnya. Sedikit pergulatan antar lidah mereka pun tidak terelakkan. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Namun dengan satu gigitan pada lidah Naruto, Sasuke memenangi permainan kecil mereka dan ganti menyerang mulut pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Tidak seperti Naruto akan menolak, sebaliknya ia malah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Dan dengan demikian lengan Sasuke pun dapat bergerak bebas. Tangannya yang panjang pun meremas bahu Naruto, bahu kecil namun kokoh yang sangat ideal, sebelum beranjak ke belakang dan menyusuri tengkuk hingga punggung Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke menyusup dari celah atas celana pendek Naru, meraba apa yang dikehendakinya. Terdengar desisan setangah suara Naruto yang menggema dalam mulutnya.

Sejenak ciuman itu terputus, keduanya tak bisa manahan kebutuhan akan bernafas setelah sekian lama terjebak dalam ciuman yang panas. Wajah Naruto yang ditundukkan membuat Sasuke mulai mengecupi pipi anak itu, lalu perlahan beranjak ke rahang dan daun telinganya.

"Menemukan sesuatu di dalam, dobe?" Sasuke bertanya memancing.

"Ahn, teme..." nada suara Naruto terdengar setengah merengek. Dengan cepat menyerang syaraf otak Sasuke, dan membawa reaksi jauh ke arah selatan tubuhnya yang sensitif.

Kedua tangan Naruto menyusuri lengan Sasuke yang terlatih. Tergesa-gesa ia melepas sabuk pengamannya sebelum sabuk pengaman Sasuke juga ikut dilepaskan. Dengan begini pembatas gerak keduanya berkurang.

Naruto tersenyum nakal. Tangannya yang kiri menarik wajah Sasuke untuk melanjutkan sesi ciuman mereka yang tadi. Sementara tangannya yang kanan mulai manjalari paha Sasuke. Tangan Naruto bergerak liar, mencari kehangatan yang terpusat di antara kedua kaki itu.

Menggoda, ia menyapukan tangannya di tonjolan lembut di celana Sasuke. Mendapatkan lenguhan lain yang menggema dalam rongga mulut mereka berdua.

Sekali lagi Naruto menyapukan tangannya disana, dan kali ini ciuman mereka berdua terhenti. Nafas Sasuke tercekat kuat bersamaan dengan kepunyaannya yang semakin menegang.

"Sorry," Naruto terkekeh menggoda seraya menjilati saliva yang tersisa di dagunya, "hanya tidak bisa menahan diri..melihat kau butuh 'pelepasan."

Raut itu santai saja, seakan tidak berdosa. Namun tangan itu tetap disana. Malah mulai merabanya dealam ritme perlahan.

"Dobe..." Sasuke berbisik tertahan. Ia tidak akan mendesah. Tidak di sini! "bukan hanya aku yang butuh itu."

Sasuke menjilati leher Naruto, membuat mata Naruto terpejam. Dia juga sudah menegang sedari tadi. Tanpa bermaksud menyembunyikannya dari Sasuke, tetapi dia memang lebih menyukai Sasuke berkonsentrasi pada hal lain. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Yang akan memaksa bagian sensitif ini menegang, menegang...memaksanya bersabar dan berusaha.

Pemaksaan memiliki kaitan tersendiri dengan kesabaran dan berusaha, begitulah alasan Naruto soal kelakuannya yang hampir menjurus fethisist.

"Jadi?"

Lidah tajam yang menusuk pori-pori itu menyulitkan Naruto berkonsentrasi, "'Jadi'....ahh...apa?"

Sasuke menarik lidahnya. Tangannya beranjak naik dan kini mengelus deretan garis di pipi Naruto, "Tempatku atau... tempatmu?"

XxX

Suara-suara nakal dan kecupan yang basah memenuhi sepanjang lorong apartemen. Rasanya mereka telah melakukan ini terus menerus semenjak keluar dari mobil, ke lobby, menaiki elevator, hingga ke sini. Namun rasanya belum cukup. Belum cukup sama sekali.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar," Naruto melepaskan diri dari pagutan Sasuke, meski tangannya teteap merangkul pemuda itu erat-erat.

Sasuke menatapnya penuh tanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, "Lebih baik kau punya alasan yang penting, dobe."

Naruto terkekeh dengan suara serak, "Membuka pintu kompartemen ku sendiri." Ia membalikkan badannya sedikit menghadap pintu, tangannya bergerak cepat memutar kunci. "Apa itu alasan yang bagus, Sa-su-ke-sa-ma?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar nada menyindir dari Naruto. Seakan dia ini anak tukang perintah yang tidak bisa menahan diri. Padahal Naruto yang membuatnya menjadi sedemikian tidak sabaran, sedemikian kehilangan kendali...

Naruto melangkah terlebih dulu. Ia telah menyalakan lampu, membuat Sasuke bisa melihat kompartemen mungil bergaya minimalis itu membuka lebar di depan matanya.

Tangan Naruto menarik Sasuke masuk. Tarikan yang kuat, membawa Sasuke yang lebih tinggi terjatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Dada mereka menghimpit satu sama lain, dan lengan panjang saling mengikat kuat-kuat seakan tidak ingin lepas. Seraya menutup pintu dengan tendangan kakinya, Naruto kini melesatkan bibir mereka berdua sekali lagi.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan desahan keluar dari mulutnya ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke mendorongnya menjauh, memberikan jarak untuk segera membuka risleting jaket Naruto. Risleting itu pun turun membuka, namun Sasuke kesulitan melepaskannya dari tubuh Naruto. Tubuh kecoklatan yang menggeliat di hadapannya beserta tangan mungil lincah yang menggerayangi tiap inchi tubuhnya seritme dengan permainan lidah mereka berdua, sungguh menyulitkannya berkonsentrasi. Jauh dibawah, dia bisa merasakan sakit luar biasa akibat keinginan yang terus tertahan dari tadi. Dan ia tahu Naruto juga merasakannya.

"Fuck," Sasuke setengah mendesis ketika jaket kulit itu akhirnya meluncur ke lantai. Ia memutar posisi tubuh Naruto, sehingga kini tubuh pemuda itu tersender ke pintu.

Naruto tersenyum di tengah nafasnya yang memburu, "Tidak sabaran, hah?" Senyumnya makin melebar ketika tangan Sasuke manarik pergi kaus putihnya, membuat tubuhnya tersentak dengan hembusan dingin udara yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalau aku tidak sabar, aku sudah melakukannya semenjak di mobil, dobe," Sasuke membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri, digulungnya lengan kemeja biru tua itu sampai sebetas lengan, "ah, tidak...sekalian juga kulakukan saat penampilanmu di klub."

Ucapan itu membuat Naruto bergidik antara fantasi dan keputus asaan. Membayangkan pria ini melakukan hal-hal liar dan intim dengannya di hadapan banyak orang...terdengar sangat menantang. Tapi membayangkannya juga membuat syaraf tubuh Naruto makin terbakar dalam ekstasi yang menjadi. Alat vitalnya dirasa semakin menegang, lagi dan lagi.

Teme sial itu harus menyelesaikannya.

Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Kali ini kulit telanjang torso mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Membawa puting yang juga telah mengeras untuk saling bertabrakan dan mengirim aliran listrik yang menghasilkan desah keduanya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke memerangkap tubuh Naruto, sedangkan yang lain mulai bergerak ke arah bawah.

Ciuman itu berpindah. Kini Sasuke melapisi leher yang merenggang itu dengan ciuman disertai jilatan dan gigitan. Dia menggigit lembut pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Naruto, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan erangan yang seperti berasal dari pangkal paru-parunya.

Sasuke tidak berhenti dari situ saja.

Tangannya ganti menyentuh tonjolan yang mulai basah di bagian depan celana Naruto. Sementara bibirnya mulai mengecupi puting kecoklatan di dada.

Betapa dia sangat menyukai suara serak Naruto yang merasuki telinga dan akal sehatnya.

Tangannya mulai meraba daerah depan celana jeans itu, kali ini juga beranjak sedikit ke arah lebih belakang. Sementara bibirnya tak lagi hanya mengecup tapi juga mulai menghisapi salah satu puting pemuda di depannya. Tangan yang tadinya beristirahat di sisi kepala Naruto kini Sasuke gunakan untuk memainkan puting sebelahnya. Tak ingin membiarkannya menganggur begitu saja.

"Apakah 'sakit'...di bawah sini?" Sasuke berbisik dengan suara yang begitu manis.

Naruto merasakan lidahnya mengering, ia seperti lupa cara bernafas. Lupakan fakta dia salah seorang penari di klub, dia belum pernah terlibat sejauh ini dengan lelaki lain. Fisikal maupun emosional.

"Ngghh... berhenti..."

Sasuke setengah tidak percaya ketika mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian kedua tangannya berhenti bergerak, kini beristirahat di tulang pinggul Naruto yang mencuat dari atas hot pants. Matanya diarahkan ke atas, "...kau yakin?"

"Arrgh, maksudku bukan berhenti," Naruto berhenti sesaat ketika merasakan nafas Sasuke mengenai titik coklat itu lagi, bercampur dengan udara dingin berkat air conditioner, "maksudku...errh, berhentilah menggodaku teme. Tidak bisakah kau langsung saja?"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, rambut halus itu kini dibenamkannya ke dada Naruto dan tangannya mulai menyusur tulang pinggul itu. "Sekarang siapa yang tidak sabaran, dobe?"

Naruto hampir menjerit kesal. Laki-laki ini bisa merangsang dirinya hanya lewat ciuman, dan mereka sudah melakukan lebih dari itu, namun dia masih melakukan hal remeh-temeh begini?! Uchiha kejam yang senang melihat orang sengsara!

"Tem–"

Ucapan Naruto terputus sampai disitu ketika dirasakannya Sasuke kini sudah menurunkan posisinya.

Pemuda itu kini bertelut di lantai, di hadapan selangkang Naruto. Rambut birunya yang bagai malam mendung menyeruak diantara kaki Naruto, bertabrakan kontras dengan warna pucat jeans super pendek yang dikenakannya. Naruto menelan air liurnya sendiri, ia sangat menginginkan hal ini sedari tadi!

Ia bahkan telah membayangkan bibir Sasuke menelan 'kepunyaannya' semenjak menemukan pemuda itu meluncurkan bibirnya di sepanjang tepi gelas liquor merah di bar!

..dan sekarang imajinasi itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Nngh.." Naruto mengerang ketika dirasanya nafas panas Sasuke menembus lapisan jeans itu dan tepat menuju kepala alat vitalnya. Tangan Sasuke yang memijit paha bagian dalam itu tidak memperbaiki nalarnya sama sekali. "..Sa– Sasukeee.."

Naruto tahu Sasuke tersenyum mendengar rengekannya. Tapi peduli setan dengan itu semua. Ia hanya menginginkan Sasuke melepaskannya cepat-cepat. Ia memejamkan mata ketika Sasuke mengecup tonjolan itu. Tangannya mencengkram kerah kemeja sang Uchiha ketika jemari pucat dan panjang beranjak memainkan kancing serta risleting celananya.

Sasuke lantas menurunkan risleting itu secara perlahan. Membuat Naruto yang tidak sabar mendorongkan pinggulnya ke depan, meminta untuk segera dibukakan. Sasuke menyeringai lebih lebar sesaat. Diturunkannya celana super pendek itu hingga kelutut. Tangannya kini menyusuri karet boxer hitam Naruto yang juga sangat pendek.

Naruto merasa ia bisa kehilangan kesadaran saat merasakan tangan Sasuke telah menurunkan boxer yang dikenakannya. Selintas legannya tergerak menyilang, menutupi tubuhnya yang kini telanjang bulat.

Namun Sasuke menangkap maksud itu, dan menyingkirkan tangan Naruto. Mata Sasuke tak sekalipun berpindah dari apa yang ada di depannya. Kejantanan Naruto yang mencuat dengan kepala yang hampir memerah sangat menarik perhatian. Tangan Sasuke menahan pinggul Naruto, seakan tidak menginginkannnya untuk bergerak. "Persis seperti dugaanku. Kau pasti sudah 'menahan sakit' ini.... lihat?" Sasuke mengeluskan jempolnya di kepala kejantanan Naruto, menghasilkan erangan yang begitu vokal, "...'dia' sangat meminta perhatianku dobe. Sayangnya aku tidak yakin, bisakah kau mengatakannya... untukku?"

Kelopak mata Naruto setengah tertutup. Cahaya bola matanya yang biru kini kabur tertutup kabut nafsu. Suara Sasuke, nafas Sasuke, bibir Sasuke, mulut Sasuke... semua berada di titik paling panas di tubuhnya. Siap melahapnya kapan saja. Dan ia siap. Mengapa malah ia diminta untuk mengatakannya?

"S-sasuke, please...?" bibir Naruto bergetar ketika mengatakannya. Tangannya yang jug mendorong kepala Sasuke mendekat, membuat batangnya tertelan bibir pemuda itu. Dan seketika... ia merasakan kehangatan yang lain, yang membasahi puncak kulminasi, menembus pori-porinya. Sasuke bukannya tidak mengerti. Dengan penuh kesediaan ia mulai menyesuaikan kerenggangan bibirnya.

Tubuh Naruto bergidik lebih kentara ketika Sasuke memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Bibir itu kini telah melahap habis kepala kejantanannya, dan mulai merambah ke pangkal batangnya. Lengkap dengan jilatan yang dinamis dan sedikit gigitan lembut di sana-sini. Tangan Naruto kini mencengkram kepala Sasuke, meminta kehangatan bibir itu untuk tetap melahap kejantanannya dengan cara yang hampir tak pernah bisa dibayangkan manusia normal. "Ahh, Sa –Sasuke, ngghh, please... Sasuke!" Kata-kata meluncur di luar kendalinya. Nafas panas Sasuke membawanya menjadi tidak waras. Hanya kata-kata tidak jelas dan berbagai permohonan dalam nafas tersengal yang terdengar . Bunyi gumaman dan dengungan yang Sasuke tambahkan dalam servisnya pun sesekali menambahi. Jemari Sasuke kini menjalari tulang pinggul Naruto sekali lagi. Perlahan ia meremas bokong pemuda pirang itu dengan nikmat, kemudian mendorongnya ke depan, sehingga ia bisa melahap batang kejantanan Naruto seluruhnya sekaligus mempercepat ritme hisapannya.

Sesaat wajah Naruto memerah. Dengan kecepatan dan kehebatan Sasuke memanjakan kejantanannya, ia tak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama. "A –akhh! Sasuke..."

"Berhentilah memikirkan segala sesuatu Naru," Sasuke berucap di antara tempo nya, "keluarkan sebanyak apa pun yang kau mau.."

Seperti paham diberi izin, tubuh Naruto pun melesat saat itu juga. Membuncahkan cairan kental keputihan tepat ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Dan sang Uchiha pun menelannya sam[ai habis. Ia menadahkan lidahnya di ujung kepunyaan Naru, seakan menjaga agar tak satupun tetes meluncur ke tempat lain selain lidahnya.

Naruto merasakan punggungnya meluncur di daun pintu yang dingin. Ia jatuh terduduk setelah semua yang diinginkan Sasuke keluar. Belum sempat ia mengatur tempo nafasnya, bibir Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan bibirnya. Pertama kali dalam hidup, Naruto merasakan nikmatnya mencicipi 'rasanya sendiri' dari bibir pemuda lain.

Kecupan itu singkat saja, Sasuke segera menarik bibirnya kembali. "Aku tidak mengenali rasa apa ini, tapi rasanya eksotik."

Naruto tersenyum simpul ke arah Sasuke. Dibukanya kemeja lelaki itu, sebelum ditariknya lengan kokoh itu dan kembali menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua. Jari Naruto dengan cepat membuka ikat pinggang Sasuke, melonggarkan celana yang rasanya sudah terlalau sesak bagi kejantanan Sasuke sendiri. Dengan hanya boxer silver melekat di tubuh Sasuke, mereka berdua kembali mengerayangi tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

"Nggh..." Naruto tak dapat menahan diri ketika kejantanan Sasuke bergesekan dengan dirinya. Dalam waktu singkat, kepunyaan Naruto yang tadinya telah 'tertidur' kembali terangsang. Bahan boxer yang menjadi penghalang menambah sedikit rasa perih bagi Sasuke, tapi rasanya juga menyenangkan. Setelah hanya gesekan-gesekan kecil, friksi mereka lama-lama semakin cepat dan keras karena Sasuke yang lebih memaksa.

"Sa –Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak agak sedikit tersentak ketika Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya untuk rebah di lantai. Kejantanan mereka berdua kini menekan satu sama lain, menciptakan lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya menjadi setengah berlutut. Ia mendorong bahu Naruto untuk tetap di lantai, lalu ditekukannya kaki Naruto sehingga setengah bokong pemuda itu terlihat.

Sasuke lantas melepas pegangannya kepada lutut Naruto setelah yakin pemuda itu mengerti maksudnya. "Sa –Sasuke?"

"Diam dobe.." balas Sasuke tidak ingin diganggu. Jarinya mulai menyusuri belahan bokong Naruto membuat mata biru itu terpejam sekali lagi. "Fuck."

Mata Naruto mendadak terbuka mendengar serapahan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, "Apa?"

Sasuke menggelang sekali. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jari Sasuke kini mendekati bibir Naruto, "kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan tanganku, Naruto? Aku tidak jamin aku bisa tahan kalau harus menunggumu mencari pelembab atau apa..."

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke lurus-lurus. Lelaki ini tidaklah sebrengsek kliennya lain yang datang ke klub. Setidaknya seperti yang didengarnya dari kawan-kawannya, kebanyakan dari mereka sama sekali tidak bertanya. Langsung saja memasukkan jari mereka ke mulut, atau ke anus, bisa juga sekalian mereka memaksakan kejantanan mereka. Semua tanpa bertanya. Tidak juga bercakap-cakap. Namun Sasuke berbicara dengannya. Meyakinkan apa yang akan terjadi terlebih dahulu. Anehkah kalau Naruto, paling tidak, merasa sedikit beruntung?

"Mm-hm," dan mulut Naruto pun melumat habis jari Sasuke.

Hanya sebentar waktu yang dibutuhkan, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mulai melapisi wajah Naruto dengan ciuman-ciuman yang lembut. "Kau tahu? Aku bisa jadi kehilangan kendali nanti..."

Namun Naruto tak mengatakan seucap kata pun. Begitu juga ketika satu jari Sasuke mulai memasuki liangnya. Memulai sesi penetrasi mereka. Cuma dengung kecil tertahan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Pada jari yang kedua, suaranya mengeras. Bukan salahnya ia sedemikian vokal, dua jari Sasuke yang mengintrusi liang privasi itu terasa begitu lihai... perlahan membawa rasa nyaman sendiri yang mulai mengusir rasa sakit.

"Sasuke, nggh....cukup....be –belum cukup," Naruto mengerang lagi ketika separuh dari jari ketiga Sasuke memasuki lubangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau erangan yang disertai geliatan tubuhnya ini membawa reaksi lain bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap wajah dobe nya yang memerah dan mulai berkeringat. Lututnya yang ditekuk bergetar hebat. Pas seperti suaranya yang serak parau.... suara yang memabukkan.

Sasuke ingin lebih. Sasuke ingin mendengar suara itu lebih banyak lagi.

Sepotong erangan tidak rela dari Naruto terdengar ketika Sasuke menrik mundur ketiga jarinya. Naruto membuka matanya, menatap Sasuke yang kini tepat berada di atasnya. Seakan melingkupinya. "Kau harus melihat wajahmu sekarang dobe... damn, it's so fuckable make my head hurts," sejenak ia berhenti membiarkan Naruto mencerna perkataannya dalam bahasa asing, "tapi sekarang... kau cukup memikirkanku."

Dan perlahan...Sasuke memposisikan dirinya. Ujung kejantanannya menyentuh lubang Naruto. Dijilatnya bawah bibir Naruto, membuat mata biru itu membesar. Campuran antara tak percaya, tertantang, senang, dan kerelaan. Tanpa sedikitpun bersit ragu.

"Kau cukup berkonsentrasi padaku...."

Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya di liang Naruto, panggul pemuda itu hampir gentar dibuatnya. Sesaat Sasuke berdiam, membiarkan Naruto menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran Sasuke yang agak diatas rata-rata.

Sasuke kemudian memundurkan kejantanannya. Naruto mendesah tertahan.

"...atau kejantananku yang menandaimu menjadi milikku."

...Sasuke mendorong seluruh kejantanannya masuk ke liang Naruto dalam satu gerakan cepat.

"Akhh!"

Sasuke mengulangi manuver nya. Keluar dan masuk dalam tempo perlahan. Ia ingin mempercepat ritmenya. Teriakan Naruto hampir membuatnya hilang kendali. Tapi ia masih berusaha menahan diri.

"Sa –Sasuke! Unngh... l-lebih cepat..."

Sasuke tak dapat menahan seringai di wajahnya mendengar permintaan Naruto. Ia pun mempercepat ritmenya. Membuat pinggul Naruto bergetar tiap kali ia masuk dan bergetar tiap kali ditinggalkan. Dalam waktu singkat, Naruto sudah bisa menyesuaikan gerkan mereka. Membuat mereka seakan menari dalam gerakan vertikal... tarian yang sangat erotik dengan iringan ketukan tak beraturan.

"Fuck... Sa –Sasuke..! Ngghhh... ke dalam, ahh!"

Suara Naruto kian vokal ketika Sasuke menemukan titik dimana pusat kenikmatan itu berada. Menit-menit berikutnya ruangan itu dipenuhi desahan, erangan, dan teriakan. Belum dihitung dengan bunyi kecupan di sana-sini dan bunyi pertemuan antar saks testis Sasuke dengan kulit panggul Naruto yang keras dan bernafsu. Mereka ada di kesenangan animalistik yang tidak pernah mereka harap untuk berhenti.

"Kau... meminta ini kan Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya di tengah ritme mereka yang begitu cepat. Ia tahu Naruto mungkin tidak akan mampu menjawab di tengah nafas yang kian tersengal.

Namun ia tidak peduli.

Karena bila ia berhenti sekarang, ia yakin.... ia akan menyesal seumur hidup. Pertama kalinya ia menginginkan sesuatu sedemikian dahsyat, dan ia tak ingin membuat itu lari. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Ini yang ia impikan sejak lama. Seorang lelaki yang mampu menarik hatinya, berada di dekatnya, berdua menggali kesenangan dunia bersama.

Ia menyetubuhi Naruto dengan sungguh. Seluruh kemampuan dan hatinya. Tidak nafsu belaka di sana. Sekalipun suara itu mungkin suara paling sensual yang pernah didengarnya... suara yang mendesahkan namanya. Suara yang mengerang untuknya. Suara yang seakan menggenapinya menjadi pria paling 'hidup' yang pernah ditemui Sasuke.

"Na..ruto.." Sasuke memanggil nama itu seraya mengusapkan tangannya di rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya, terbangun dari kesenangan murni yang didapatnya ketika menikmati saat ini dengan mata terpejam. Dirasakannya ia sudah ingin mencapai klimaks nya sekali lagi. Dan Sasuke mengerti itu, tangannya bergerak sekali lagi ke kejantanan Naruto yang sedari tadi luput dari perhatian. Cairan putih sudah terlihat sedikit-sedikit, menyebar di sekitar perut Sasuke dan naruto.

"Ahhhnn," desahan panjang nan manja mengalir keluar bersamaan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang sedang memanjakan kejantanan Naruto sekali lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian cairan putih dan kental kembali menyembur. Melapisi torso Sasuke dan Naruto.

Merasakan kehangatan cairan Naruto melapisi dadanya, perlahan mengalir turun... Sasuke tak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tinggal beberapa dorongan...

"Naruto..."

Mata biru itu terpejam entah untuk kali keberapa malam itu. Namun kali ini, ia terpejam dengan lebih tenang. Naruto memang sedang membiarkan tubuhnya relaks menerima kehadiran cairan Sasuke yang memenuhi liangnya... Merasakan tetes demi tetes cairan itu mengaliri tubuhnya, menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan kepuasan yang lain.

Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya, berguling ke sisi Naruto. Ditatapnya wajah pria di samping itu hangat.. Sasuke turut memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kesunyian menghanyutkan euphori mereka tentang apa yang baru terjadi.

XxX

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, keduanya telah berpindah ke kamar Naruto. Masih dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian, keduanya tidak ada merasa keharusan mengenakannya saat ini.

"...jadi, siapa nama lengkapmu?" Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya, menyusul Naruto yang telah menggelung dalam selimut terlebih dulu. Hal itu ia tanyakan bukan untuk sekedar basa-basi. Uchiha tidak peduli adat sosialisasi omong kosong begitu.

Sasuke hanya ingin tahu.

Ia tertarik dengan pemuda ini. Ia (telah) tidur dengan pemuda ini. Tapi yang aneh, ia belum tahu nama lengkapnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto masih berusaha menahan kelopak matanya. Jawabannya sendiri hampir tidak terdengar jelas. Naruto memang sudah mengantuk sekali. Dia masih sempat menyesuaikan posisi ketika Sasuke sudah betul-betul merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh?"

"Hn."

"...jadi nama Naruto itu nama asli?"

"Hn."

"...dan 'Uzumaki' nama keluargamu? Nama yang jarang..."

"Hn."

Mendengar balasan Naruto sedari tadi, Sasuke ganti melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ada sesuatu tersangkut di tenggorokanmu, dobe?"

Naruto membuka matanya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar kalimat itu... hei, itu kan kalimatnya untuk Sasuke di mobil tadi!

"Tem–"

Ucapan Naruto terputus karena Sasuke telah mengecupnya hangat tepat di bibir. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menarik bibirnya, lalu menyeringai nakal.

"Butuh kuperiksakan untukmu?"

...Naruto merasakan wajahnya memerah sesaat . Cepat-cepat diusirnya pergi pikiran-pikiran yang bisa menyebabkan munculnya ronde kedua di pagi subuh ini.

PLUK!

Sebuah bantal terlempar ke arah wajah Sasuke, untunglah ia bisa mengelak. Begitu sadar, naruto ternyata sudah menjauh beberapa senti darinya, dua guling tebal dijadikan pembatas.

"Jangan harap kau bisa memeriksakannya untukku selama kau belum bilang, soal urusanmu dengan Jiraiya!"

Sasuke mengerjap sekali. Mengapa si dobe itu masih ingat saja sih?! "Kau tidak mau kalah, dobe?"

"Tidak seperti kau akan menang mudah dariku, teme..."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Hari-harinya kedepan tidak akan membosankan.

XxXx

**END**

XxXx

....

*pundung di pojokkan* saia tahu saia cuma amatiran nulis lemon bahasa indonesia... makanya tuh lemon jadi GAJE, LELET, ANCUR, begitu... hiks,hiks. Maunya bikin chapter full lemon, tapi nggak bisa!! Huwaaaaaa~ damn my plotful brain! Maunya nyelipin plot, tapi jadinya aneh... gyaaaaa~ *histeris lagi*

..ngomong-ngomong plot, mungkin ada yang nyadar juga beberapa bagian 'gantung' di chapter ini.... karena itu saia mau umumkan: saia **berencana **_**MEMBUAT**__**SEKUEL**_... rate nya M, mini chapters, dengan judul smentara "I'm in Love With a Stripper".... please, tell me what you think! Could I make the sequel? Should i post it? Any comments, critics, and compliments welcome! **Flames aren't**! Meski agak gak layak, augiie akan sangat senang kalo anda mereview! So, review, ya?

Ini review Reply :

_**Chiaki Megumi **_: yang jelek itu ceritanya... sama limenya... hiks.

_**Allukard Niero**_: Nyi yang paling cantik.... *halah*.... review dan privat nya selalu saia tunggu^^.

_**Nakama Luna**_: Augiie ga ada maksud bashing Sakura lho... hhe, ntar di sekuelnya baru di bash! Hahahaha :3

_**Nazuki Kyouru**_: maaf buat typo.. ngetiknya aja jari augiie gemeteran.. serius... *sweatdropped*

_**BrunoNadhGravano**_: Eneng, kasih akang privat atuh! Lewat wall fb atau message juga gapapa deh, kukukuku~

_**Vikari Kurukura**_: err... jadi author bejad itu susah.. gampangan jadi reader bejad! *digibeng*

_**Vongola-ai**_: soal inspirasi, augiie dah cerita kan..?

_**Lovely lucifer**_: *hugs and kisses* XD

_**Chatryne Bhrysaisz**_: hoh? Kita masih 'jadian'? hahah, saia lupa! *dikibas cha*

_**Sefa-sama**_: fic saia mendidik? Wuih, kok gak ada di wikiped..? *matanya dicolok pas browse wiki* XP

_**.hAruHi-kAoRu**_: penjelasan 'horizontal tango' udah saia jabarkan di electronic reply, sudah dibaca haru-san?

_**Sana Uchimaki**_: err, arigato then :3

_**dilia shiraishi**_: augiie parno, serius deh... hehehe

_**dimensional_witch**_: just don't read this! U rebel! *glares*

_**Dani_scarlett tensei**_: kenapa saia bisa bayangin gay bar? Salahin temen cowo saia di skolah buka-buka gambar aneh tapi ga ngerti bahasa inggris!

_**vi-chan**_: thanks, hehehe XD

_**nisa vierstein**_: chapter dua abal ini bagus gak? Hhe, minta ajarin mah sama nyi aja, LOL

_**azahi kizashi**_: err, yaa~ trimkasih sekali *bows*

..thanks for your awesome review!! *ngabrit parno ngeliat review chappie dua*


End file.
